


Missed Call

by Harukiswife



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I rushed the ending, M/M, post-Episode 7, renga, renga angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: "You and I... aren’t a good match anymore." Reki's words repeated in Langa's head over again as he walked home. He could've skateboarded home but...
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Missed Call

His clothes stuck to his body from the rain. It was so uncomfortable. But that was the least of his worries.

_ "You and I... aren’t a good match anymore."  _ Reki's words repeated in Langa's head over again as he walked home. He could've skateboarded home but...

He would have to tell his mom he wouldn't be staying at Reki's house when he got home. He was really excited- excited... A small whimper came from his mouth. His only real friend.

Langa isn't stupid. He can tell a lot of people only hang around him because he's good at sports.

A lot of people assume Langa doesn't care for Reki. He's never been good at communicating or understanding his, or other's feelings. So it's not as if he can blame them. But he cared for Reki. So much.

But as much he l- cared about Reki, he couldn't understand what he did wrong.

_ "Excited? I don't get excited!" _ Langa closed his eyes as he remembered Reki's words again. He doesn't get excited? Langa couldn't understand it.

Maybe he was just strange, or maybe there was something wrong with him. "Is there something wrong with me?" He dropped his board and fell to his knees. 

He could feel mud through his pants, but he was more concerned with calming himself. 

He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. His chest tightened and his throat closed. His coughing became unbearable. He could breathe but he wasn't getting enough air. He put his hands on the ground to try and balance himself. He reached into the front pocket of his bag and grabbed his phone.

"Mom..." he dialled his mom's number. She was probably home from work already so she'd pick up. She always worried about Langa, which made him happy. Even if he didn't show it.

"Langa? Are you okay?" He rarely called his mother, unless it was to tell her he'd be home late because he was with Reki. That wouldn't be happening anymore he guessed.

He gave his mom directions to come to pick him up. She was there quickly afterwards, she probably speeded there. He was thankful, he was so cold and he wanted to lay in bed more than anything.

"Langa! What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" His mother asked him as he got into the car. He didn't answer, that only made her ask more questions.  "Langa are you okay? Did something happen to you and your friend?" Langa stayed silent. "Reki is that his name?" Langa snapped his head to look at her, looking down afterwards. 

"So something did happen... You don't have to tell me though" she started driving. Langa was thankful, he didn't understand what happened so he couldn't even explain, even if he wanted to.

* * *

Langa laid on his bed, he had taken a shower as soon as he had gotten home. He had been staring at his bedroom ceiling for... who knows how long.

He had been contemplating calling Reki. He couldnt've actually meant what he said. There's no way he actually didn't want to be friends anymore.

Langa's phone was rested on his pillow, he turned to look at it. He missed Reki already, it had barely been 2 hours. He couldn't take it. He held his chest. He needed to call Reki.

...

....

.....

No response. Langa checked the time, it was 11 pm. "He's probably asleep," Langa told himself, and he believed it. He put his phone on his bedside and went to sleep.

* * *

"Goodbye Langa! Have a great day!" Langa's mom waved at him, he waved back and when to his and Reki's meeting spot. Just as usual. It was his schedule, he hated it getting interrupted. 

He waited at the spot for Reki. He was always late, so he had to wait. 

And wait. 

Wait.

Langa looked at his phone, school was going to start in twenty minutes. Langa couldn't wait any longer. He starting skating while dialling Reki's number. 

...No response. Maybe he slept in or forgot his phone at home and was already at school. 

_ "I can't keep up with you anymore."  _ Langa stopped his board.  _ "You and I... aren't a good match anymore." _ He looked down at his board.

He looked at his call history. He had called Reki 15 times, all declined.

**"Reki and I... aren't a good match anymore."**


End file.
